Summer☆Trip ～Summer Trip～
is an original solo song performed by Kitakami Reika. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Alright! So Happy!! Datte Summer trip!! Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Smiling!! Subete wasurete Konya wa tanoshin jao Dreaming!! Owaranai no ga Tokimeki no SHIIZUN Watashi-tachi no Summer Ame*kumori*harete Kyou ga mata hajimaru Kinou no moyamoya Aozora ni kaesou Nagasareta mama ja Mainichi haya sugiru Tokini wa hane yasume TORIPPU shiyou Kao to wa urahara SOTORESU wa mantan Soko no kimi mo oide yo Koko made Singing!! Kokoro harebare Asa made hajikechaou Jumping!! Yudan shitetara Noriokurechau Watashi-tachi no Summer Summer trip Kirakira no Shiny smile Summer trip Kamisama wa itsumo Kakushigoto suru kedo Mienai kara koso Omoshiroi seishun Hekonde bakari ja Tobi kata mo wasurechau Mizutamari o koete Egao ni narou Kotoba mo aimai Taido made uyamuya Sonomama ja kokoro ga Kawaisou Smiling!! Subete wasurete Konya wa tanoshin jao Dreaming!! Owaranai no ga Tokimeki no SHIIZUN Watashi-tachi no Summer Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Alright! So Happy!! Datte Summer trip!! Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Loving!! Shunkashuutou Watashi wa soba ni iru yo Calling!! Hitomi tojireba Itsudemo aeru Eien da ne Summer Singing!! Kokoro harebare Asa made hajikechaou Jumping!! Yudan shitetara Noriokurechau Watashi-tachi no Summer Summer trip Kirakira no Shiny smile Summer trip |-| Kanji= Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Alright!　So Happy!! だってSummer trip!! Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Smiling!! すべて忘れて 今夜は楽しんじゃお Dreaming!! 終わらないのが ときめきのシーズン 私たちのSummer☆ 雨＊曇り＊晴れて 今日がまた始まる 昨日のモヤモヤ 青空にかえそう 流されたままじゃ 毎日はやすぎる 時には羽根やすめ トリップしよう 表情（かお）とはウラハラ ストレスは満タン そこの君もおいでよ ここまでヾ(*'・ω・)ノ゛ Singing!! ココロハレバレ 朝まで弾けちゃおう Jumping!! 油断してたら 乗り遅れちゃう 私たちのSummer☆ Summer trip キラキラのShiny smile Summer trip 神様はいつも 秘密（かくしごと）するけど 見えないからこそ おもしろい青春 凹んでばかりじゃ 飛びかたも忘れちゃう 水たまりを越えて 笑顔になろう 言葉もアイマイ 態度までウヤムヤ そのままじゃココロが 可哀想('・ω・') Smiling!! すべて忘れて 今夜は楽しんじゃお Dreaming!! 終わらないのが ときめきのシーズン 私たちのSummer☆ Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Alright!　So Happy!! だってSummer trip!! Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Loving!! 春夏秋冬 私はそばにいるよ Calling!! ひとみ閉じれば いつでも会える 永遠だねSummer☆ Singing!! ココロハレバレ 朝まで弾けちゃおう Jumping!! 油断してたら 乗り遅れちゃう 私たちのSummer☆ Summer trip キラキラのShiny smile Summer trip |-| English= Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Alright! So Happy!! 'Cause it's a Summer trip!! Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Smiling!! Forget everything Tonight is so much fun Dreaming!! Don't end This throbbing season Of our summer☆ Rainy*cloudy*sunny Today starts again The gloomy yesterday Returns to the blue sky While being swept away Everyday feels premature At times when my wings rest Let's go out on a trip Despite the look with that face Your stress is filling up Up to this point I'll chase you there as well ヾ(*'・ω・)ノ゛ Singing!! My bright heart Bursts out until morning Jumping!! We got careless And miss out Our summer☆ Summer trip Sparkling Shiny smile Summer trip God is always Keeping secrets but That's only because we can't see Our amusing youths I'm feeling down so recently That I forget how to fly, too Across the puddle Let's put on a smile These ambiguous words may be unanswered until you behave My heart is pitiable as it is ('・ω・') Smiling!! Forget everything Tonight is so much fun Dreaming!! Don't end This throbbing season Of our summer☆ Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Alright! So Happy!! 'Cause it's a Summer trip!! Let's dance!! Hey! Boys & Girls Party now! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Loving!! The four seasons I'm staying by your side Calling!! If I close my eyes I can meet at any time forever, right summer?☆ Singing!! My bright heart Bursts out until morning Jumping!! We got careless And miss out Our summer☆ Summer trip Sparkling Shiny smile Summer trip CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: Kitakami Reika) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @FUKUOKA (performed by: Hirayama Emi) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kitakami Reika